


"Herr Lorenz"

by Bitchard_ZK



Category: Feeling B, Rammstein
Genre: Feeling B era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchard_ZK/pseuds/Bitchard_ZK
Summary: After an inconsiderate joke, Flake feels insecure. Paul might just have the solution to it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> //No ship, just a fluffy short. Nothing spectacular//

“Hmmm. . .”

With a disdainful sigh Christian stared himself down in the mirror, eyes wide and eyebrows lifted as he inspected his every side and angle. He lifted his gray knitted sweater up to his chest and held it there for a moment. Next to the fact that his sweater was oversized, his trouser were thrice his size and were being held up by a belt- a desperate attempt. It really was time to get his own clothes now . . . But that wasn’t what he was looking at right now. He was scrutinizing himself- harshly . His brown hair- Beatles haircut, his glasses.

There was just something that kept bugging him all day long-. ‘Fraulein Christiana’. It was a joke, it wasn’t said with any malicious intent- but it did hit home harder than he had expected it to. Someone knocked on the door, causing him to jump up and readjust his sweater.

“Ein Moment bitte!”, he blurted out fluently and backed away from the mirror. 

It was Heiko- of course it was Heiko. Who else could it be. 

“What are you doing here?” The blonde smiled up to him, he noticed that Heiko smiled a lot. 

“If I don’t come and get you, who else will?” With this the shorter male dropped himself on top of Flake’s bed without hesitating. This was the first time he was in his room – this was meeting Aljoscha all over again. He had been just as ‘welcome’ at his home as Heiko felt right now.

“Is it that time already?” Flake asked absentmindedly, stuttering his sentence a few times as he turned his attention to the mirror again. Heiko threw the stuffed animal that was on his bed up into the air, and caught it again. He kept repeating this, probably because he always had to be busy doing something. He didn’t sit still that often now that he thought about it. He’d either talk or move without pause. 

“Past that time already”. Heiko scoffed, almost arrogantly. Flake didn’t pay much heed to this and stared at the mirror again, adjusting his glasses as he tried to make something out of his hair. 

“Are you done? God you’re worse than Nikki”. He huffed before sitting up straight. Flake turned around, a frown on his face. 

“Who’s Nikki?” The blonde man huffed and wove it away. 

“Just hurry up will you? Aljoscha’s waiting.” Flake felt a stone drop in his stomach. That meant practice. Or whatever one could call practice with Feeling B. They’d probably be making earrings again all afternoon. 

“Heiko?” He had trouble starting that sentence. 

“God Flake, how many times do I have to keep saying it. It’s Paul now”. Flake cursed himself mentally- not heavily, just a little. Heik- Paul- had asked the other several times now, ‘It’s Paul now’. But somehow he kept forgetting. 

“Sorry. But can we talk?”. Flake knew he needed to get this off his chest before he band came back together from their time off. Paul huffed impatiently in response.

“Later? Not now?” Flake added hastily, a few stutters interrupting his streak of fluent speech. 

“Sure, sure. But are you done now?” Paul gave him that look. The wide eyed impatient little foot tap. It was ironic and a little bit hypocrite. If anyone took their sweet time it was Paul, and Aljoscha was even worse. Flake nodded nervously, not even sure why he was nervous, and followed the shorter man down the stairs. 

They spent a good sunny day outside, making earrings, just like he had anticipated, while Aljoscha ran some errands in the west. He often wondered what else he got there. Flake was still paying of his debt to Aljoscha, naturally, but he did wish he could see some of the things they had. Boy if he knew how disappointing it would be. Eventually, after Flake finished at least three dozen sets of earrings, Paul placed a cold can of beer in front of him. He looked up- half expecting the other to be naked. He did that a lot when they were in private, not wear clothes. It had him uncomfortable for the first bit, but during the warmer days he found himself stripped to his underwear in no time, especially with some schnapps and beer. But he wasn’t. Naked that is. 

“You wanted to talk”. Paul reminded him. It surprised him really, that he had remembered. Flake had forgotten already. He nodded and put the thongs down. With a nervous twitch, for the nerves had returned along with his memories of his previous discomfort. 

“Yeah. It’s a little personal. So be discrete, please?” Paul was as discrete as he was drunk: Loud, honest, and very open about private matters. The man nodded in reply though. 

“Did you have sex?” He blurted out, a teasing smirk on his face. Another thing he did. Tease him about sexuality. Just because he focused on school, now music didn’t mean he wasn’t interested in sex. He just- wasn’t interested in sex, right now. 

“No.” Flake stuttered, earning him a wider grin from the smaller male. 

“At all?” He had been trying to find out whether he was a virgin or not. Quite frankly it wasn’t his business. 

“Shut up”. The desire to even talk about this already slipped away with each remark Paul made. 

“You’re not taking this seriously.” Flake huffed, obviously offended by the man's behavior at this point. The shorter man sighed in return, ending his soft chuckles before straightening up. 

“Seriously then. What did you want to talk about? No one else is here but us right now. So you’ve got the stage.” Paul took a sip from his drink and opened Flake’s can in the process. It took him a moment to muster up the courage to actually admit this to his friend. After all, it was very personal. 

“I want you to make me look cooler”. Flake looked at the other from behind his thick rimmed glasses. Paul gave him a serious look, but he could see the little glint in his eyes. It must have looked ridiculous, so Flake didn’t blame him. But as much as he expected him to jest again- he just lit a cigarette and nodded. 

“I can do that.” He said, and took a deep drag. Flake turned to face him properly. 

“I hate how they pick on me, really, I swear to God sometimes I could just.” Flake mimicked the movements of twisting one’s neck while letting out a soft groan. All in all he said it quite monotonous, making his threat less threatening than it already was- coming from him. 

Paul nodded in agreement. Had he already finished his cigarette? He just lit it. . .

“I don’t like it either. They don’t mean it though. “ Paul added, and he was right. 

“But that doesn’t give them the right to just do whatever they want”. He huffed. 

Flake brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs. 

“So- how are you going to do it?” He asked, sucking his lower lip in and dragging his teeth as he pushed it back out. 

Paul had a new cigarette. By God, he must be a smoking magician at times. 

“We’ll go to the hairdresser and get you a hair cut. Because that look is definitely not going to get you laid. “ Brutal honesty, but it was true. He thought. Paul had to be right. Flake felt uncomfortable again, maybe some swigs from his beer could help with it, 

“Are you okay with bleaching it?”Paul gestured to his hair. Flake nodded. He was up for anything really. 

“Sure”. 

“I’ve got some ideas”. He admitted. 

___________________________________________________-

“Okay, wait till I’m ready. Don’t be an ass and start peeking or stuff”. Paul warned him as he cut the last few strands of hair. All around him he saw small spikes of very light hair. He couldn’t wait to see the results, but at the same time he dreaded seeing the results. He remembered the first time Paul dyed his own hair. It was a total fiasco. 

“I won’t! I won’t.” Flake assured him, arms wrapped around his legs. His knees were pressed against his chest as he waited for the other to finish. He was nervous- besides he couldn’t peak, he wasn’t wearing his glasses. 

“Okay. . . I think I’m done”.. He could vaguely make out the outlining of Paul’s facial features as he put his glasses back onto his faces and gave him one last look. He had a frown on his face and his lips were parted. 

“I’m done”. He then confirmed, and stepped away from him. 

The second Flake saw himself he felt his stomach drop- in a good way. He looked different- no longer like Fraulein Lorenz, that for sure. He looked. . . Tougher! At least he felt tougher. 

“What’s going on here?”

Aljoscha was back. Shit. He probably wouldn’t be happy with them now. Paul already turned to greet the older man. He was eating a sandwich and apparently brought them one too, he was holding two more in his hands along with some beer. Paul cleared his throat and stepped away from the keyboarder and did a “tada”, as if he had just revealed his new masterpiece. There was a sense of pride in the smaller man as he looked Flake over again- but his eyes were locked on Aljoscha, anticipating his response. Aljoscha had just swallowed down his food when his lips parted up into a smile. 

“Wauw! Who’s this? Our new band member?” He joked, placing his groceries on the wooden picnic table. Paul’s smirk grew as he looked down at Flake, who obviously felt a little awkward with this new attention they focused on him. 

“Did he screw up?” Flake asked, shooting Paul a nervous glance. 

“No. Not at all! You look good. “ Aljoscha took his sandwich in his mouth and cleaned his hands on his pants before ruffling through the man’s hair and adjusting it a little bit more. 

“Perfect even.” He added, and smiled again. He looked at him like a proud father would. Speaking about parents, his would be angry. . . Maybe. 

“Herr Lorenz huh?” Paul folded his arms over his chest and looked at his creation one last time. 

“Doktor Lorenz” Flake joked, and smiled. 

He felt better than ever.


End file.
